


Too much for Emma

by isuckatnicknames



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Drama, F/F, Oneshot, bdsm life style, prompt, take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuckatnicknames/pseuds/isuckatnicknames
Summary: just read it - it's short.Emma trying to figure out whether she can be submissive or not.





	Too much for Emma

Emma was in thoughts all day. Her punishment was not to speak to Regina. Nor to lay eyes on her. For the whole day. This is not working. This is not going to work…

Regina’s lifestyle was very different and even if she probably would enjoy being tied up, she didn’t enjoy every other aspect of this dom and sub arrangement. Not that they would have any. Emma was just getting started of allowing the idea. But today she figured it just wouldn’t work.

Clumsy as she is, she probably made more noise in her room while packing up, than intended. It was getting dark. She cried while packing up her stuff. She didn’t want to leave. Regina was the best that happened to her. But she knows now she can’t live like this.

The door from the bedroom opened and the brunette stepped in as if she sensed something’s wrong. Her jaw dropped when she saw the suitcase and her heart clenched very uncomfortably in her chest.

"Emma, what is this?” her voice was small. Nothing left from the dome she normally was.

"I’m leaving, Regina,” Emma said as she sat heavily on the bed.

"What? You can’t do that to me! Emma please…” it really wasn’t in her nature to beg and yet here she was. Just the mere idea of the blonde leaving was aching to her very core. She sat next to her and tried to find any hint of “this is just a very bad joke” in her eyes. But she didn’t…

"I don’t want to. I really don’t. You are the best thing that has happened to me. But I have to. This is not gonna work. Your life… well, your life is very different from mine,” Emma sighed as tears rolled on her cheeks.

"Is it because of the punishment? Do you disagree with it? Em, you should have said your safe word. It works for punishment too,” Regina sobbed. And Emma hated that because she never wanted to displease her. She hated the fact she’s so inadaptable.

"It’s not about that as such… it’s just… you control everything and everyone. It’s who you are. And I respect that. I’m very sure you are the best dominatrix around the globe. But it’s not a way I want to live… I can’t live like this. When I want to eat candy I will do so, I don’t want to have it only as reward and being denied so when you think I don’t deserve it. When I want to touch myself or you, I want to do it immediately, I don’t want to ask for your permission. I’m a person that takes what they want. I’m not good with discipline,” Emma was caressing Regina’s cheek with her thumb and trying to dry her tears. It really ached to see this woman cry. She was always so composed.

"Okay. You don’t like it. We don’t have to do it,” Regina was basically falling apart in front of her eyes.

"Regina, you know it can’t work. I tried to change to live the way you do but I can’t which means you can’t either. Everything you do, every word you say, the dominance is there. It’s who you are. I don’t want you to change that. Sometimes things just don’t work… I never felt safer in my life. Being in your arms felt like home. But all the rest is too much for me and it would be utterly unfair to ask you to change your ways. I guess we’re just not such a good match after all…”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote this when I was reading Shadow Heaven (go check it out). I guess next chapter could be that Emma won't leave after all and they'll try to figure things out but it's not my place to write BDSM story. I have never been in such r'ship and even though I'd say I understand a lot of aspect of it, I don't have the knowledge to write such fic. I don't want to offend anyone. Thinking I know enough might be crucial. So, if anyone wants to continue, please feel free.


End file.
